Somewhere Over The Rainbow
by Chinatsu Mochizuki
Summary: One Saturday afternoon, JoJo McDodd hears someone singing at the top of the stairwell. To his shock, it's his little sister, Hedy, singing flawlessly. JoJo/Hedy bonding. Very fluffy.


**A/N: For some reason, I've been watching "Britain's Got Talent" for the past few days (y'know, like Susan Boyle and Connie Talbot and stuff like that…) and I couldn't help but think when I watched Connie's audition when she sang **_**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**_**, "That reminds me of Hedy…" I don't know why it made me think of Hedy; it just did. XDD I guess Connie's voice suited her. So here is JoJo uncovering one of Hedy's mysterious talents…**

Saturday afternoon, and the house felt so empty. Just the way JoJo liked it.

JoJo's sisters were either out shopping (because some of the girls could watch over others) or hanging out in their colossal room, talking about boys and clothes and other girly stuff he couldn't care less about. Ned McDodd, the mayor of Who-ville and JoJo's father, was at a meeting, probably being called a boob again. Sally O'Malley, Ned's wife and JoJo's mother, was grocery-shopping, with some of her many daughters tagging along. Only 23 girls were in the house, and JoJo was put in charge of "watching" all of them. _Pfft,_ the 17-year-old Who thought. _Like I can watch 23 girls. _So JoJo decided to head in the kitchen and cook himself some popcorn to take to the observatory. He had the munchies, and he wanted to test out his new Drumzooka he invented the week before.

As JoJo walked down the giant, mayor-portrait-filled corridor (and tried to ignore the hundreds of thousands of faces staring at him from within frames), he heard someone from the top of the winding stairs in front of the kitchen.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_There's a land that I heard of_

_Once in a lullaby…_

At first, it was faint and echoey, like some ghost singing. JoJo thought he was just hearing things, so he ignored it. But the voice wasn't a ghost or his imagination; someone really _was _at the top of the stairs.

_Wha—who _is _that? _JoJo thought to himself, his eyebrows raised. Quietly but quickly, JoJo hid under the stairwell and stuck his head out from under, just far enough to see who exactly was the owner of the voice.

"Oh, my G—"

To the striped teenage Who's shock, it was his youngest sister, Hedy, singing while sitting happily at the very top of the stairs.

At first, JoJo couldn't believe it, so he rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing right. Then he stepped out from under the stairwell a little farther to make sure it _was _Hedy and not someone else. But there was no denying it. It was Hedy McDodd and she was the one singing.

And she was singing flawlessly.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true…_

JoJo stayed under the stairwell for a few more seconds, letting himself absorb the beautiful and innocent singing that his sister let out. It was just breathtaking. Not to sound conceited, but the teenage Who thought that _he _was the only one who had a true talent for music. But after hearing Hedy's angelic voice, JoJo believed that he wasn't the only music artist in the family. He couldn't help but wonder, _Was this learned or inherited or born with? And from who? And how is she singing with only one tooth? _JoJo wanted to know where Hedy got her incredible ability. Either way, she was _stunning_.

He looked up again at his little sister. He saw her eyes closed as she hummed perfect-key notes. _Probably remembering lyrics,_ JoJo thought affectionately. He loved his little sister so much from his other sisters, probably because she was the least pesky. He smiled to himself as he got an idea that would make her beam.

He carefully tiptoed up the stairs as Hedy sang the songs from where she left off. She was swaying to the tune.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me_

JoJo snuck up the winding stairway to his little sister, who was deep into her song. Once he was right in front of her, he cautiously tapped her shoulder so that she wouldn't stop singing, but she would acknowledge his presence. The orange baby Who opened her eyes and flashed her one-tooth smile; she was ecstatic to see him. JoJo, seeing his little sister light up, grinned right back as he pinched her nose playfully. Hedy clapped her hands and bounced, forgetting to sing and starting to giggle.

"Hedy…Why don't you finish your pretty song?" JoJo said warmly. "Big brother wants to sing with you."

"Sing! Sing!" Hedy cheered. "Big brother sing, too!"

JoJo smirked as he cleared his throat and Hedy started to sing again, right where she stopped.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow_

_Why then, oh why, can't I?_

Hedy then paused for a breath, and patted JoJo's knee. JoJo chuckled and joined with his little sister.

_If happy little bluebirds fly_

_Beyond the rainbow_

_Why, oh why_

_Can't I?_

Both JoJo and Hedy held out the last note, letting it echo in the corridor. Once they concluded their duet, Hedy started to clap gleefully and shook JoJo's hand cheerfully.

"Big brother did so good! Big brother did so good!" Hedy exclaimed merrily. JoJo laughed quietly as he gripped both Hedy's hands in his. "Little Hedy did so good, too." At that moment, JoJo picked up his little sister and carried her down the stairs, even though they were unaware of their being filmed by a few of their sisters. They kept their "awws" until the striped and the orange Whos were out of hearing range.

While JoJo toted his little sister out the back door, Hedy kept on pinching her brother's nose playfully and giggling. JoJo smiled and asked her, "Do you want to see big brother's special playhouse? It's a nice place to sing in."

At the sound of "playhouse" and "sing", Hedy clapped. "Sing! We sing there?" Hedy asked, in her broken vocabulary. "Can big brother sing with Hedy?"

JoJo laughed. "When we get there, and maybe while we're getting there, we can." He paused, and then added, "You can help me with my Drumzooka while we're there, too."

Hedy gave her big brother a hug and whispered, "Hedy loves her big brother."

JoJo chuckled, and said, "Ok, Hedy. Me, too" and then returned the hug.

At this point, the two were out of hearing range, so the sisters were able to let out a unison "aaawww…" at the too-cute sight they witnessed.


End file.
